Irrevocably in Tandem
by Isabella135
Summary: Millionaire philanthropist by day, crime fighting vigilante by night, Bruce Wayne has it all, well except for a girl. But when by a chance encounter Bruce Wayne meets the perfect girl, desperate for a job, as well as qualified in helping him with both his day and night career, will that all change? WARNING: Will contain smut with a plot; m/f; not for children.


**Chapter 1:**

**The Altering Encounter**

* * *

Jessica Delacour briskly walked down the streets of Gotham, feeling fairly downcast after once again flunking yet another job interview. She was beginning to believe she was condemned to a jobless life on the streets.

Jessica, who was 22, had just received her degree in business management at Gotham Tech. She had graduated with top honors in all her classes and yet, was still unable to find a job. She couldn't help but feel melancholy as she realized that all her life's ambitions were beginning to look like an impossible feat, there just weren't any companies who could afford to hire someone with no prior job experience, as well as someone who was as young and inexperienced as her.

All these thoughts were spinning around in her head as she stumbled down the side walk in impossibly high stiletto heels. As she turned a corner she watched as a handsome, obviously wealthy man rose out of his italian sports car, pulling out several file boxes with him before throwing his car keys at an employee donning a red valet suit in front of Wayne Enterprises.

Jessica watched as he precariously carried the boxes in front of him, one balanced on top of the other. He was doing well enough, until a jogger brushed by him, with just enough force to send the boxes toppling over. The man kept on running, ear buds plugged in, ignorant to the fact he had just pushed over the stack of parcels. She watched as the man sighed as he reached down to pick up the file boxes.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was not by any means having a good day, Alfred was bed ridden with the flu and so he had been forced to take care of himself for the last few days, which was easy enough, except last night he had taken a particularly bad beating after he foiled yet another one of the Jokers notorious plots.

Like always he had put up a good fight, but the Joker was able to get a few blows in, before he successfully tied him up and escorted him back on his way to Arkham Prison.

It had been 3 AM when he had arrived home and almost 4:30 when he was finally able to get into bed, after stitching himself up and taking care of all his cuts and bruises. Now, he was on his way to an important meeting at Wayne Enterprises, with only a few hours bed rest and still sporting a bad back from the night before.

He had driven himself, as Alfred was no better then he was the day before and now, just his luck, an oblivious jogger had knocked his file boxes he had been carrying right out of his hands.

As Bruce bent down and began to restack the boxes, picking up a few files that had fallen out of the packages, a pair of amazing legs wearing a complimenting pair of stilettos came into his view.

He looked up as a beautiful, young women, clad in a tight black pencil skirt, stockings, and a pretty baby blue business shirt, bent down and smiled at him. She was absolutely gorgeous with her wavy blonde locks of hair blowing back in the wind, and ruby red lips forming into a pleasant smile, showing her snow white, perfectly straightened teeth and utterly desirable mouth. Her skinny waist looked absolutely wonderful in her tight skirt and he couldn't help the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he looked into her sky blue eyes, which almost perfectly matched her blouse.

He watched in awe as she began to assist him in picking up the files and placing them back in the boxes he was carrying. Citizens in Gotham hardly ever stopped to assist someone when there was nothing in it for them, especially if that someone was a stranger. Yet this girl seemed different, there was something about her, Bruce just couldn't put his finger on it, but she was definitely different.

He finally snapped out of his reprieve and began in helping her place the files back in the boxes. As he lifted up two of the packages, she grabbed the last one, rising up with him, she held out her right hand, the left one still holding onto the box, as he did the same. He shook her hands and smiled brightly at her, showing off his own perfect teeth.

"Thank you for assisting me with my little mess, Ms…."

"Delacour", she said while smiling, "Jessica Delacour."

"Well Ms. Delacour, it's nice to meet you."

"Same to you", she replied, before looking back at him.

"Do you need some help carrying these boxes back up to your office?" She asked with a knowing glance.

Bruce was about to reject the offer, not wanting to take up anymore of her time, but instead found himself saying, "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, I would really appreciate some help Ms. Delacour."

She smiled, nodding, and headed over towards the doors of the Wayne building, "Please, call me Jessica" she simply replied.

"Alright then _Jessica_" he said while emphasizing her name, "I really do hope I'm not pulling you away from any important work."

She smiled again, while laughing, "No, I'm umm… currently unemployed, I'm actually looking for a job, I just came back from an interview."

"Oh" Bruce said before questioning, "and how did that go?

"Not very well, unfortunately." She answered before pausing, "there's not much work out there for people like me."

Bruce simply smiled, "And what type of person are you, Jessica?"

She sent him a smile and laughed, "Well young to start off, then throw on unexperienced with no prior jobs."

By this time they were entering the elevator in Wayne Enterprises, "Top floor please" Bruce said to the young elevator operator. He nodded and replied "Of course, sir."

Bruce looked back at Jessica who appeared impressed, "The top floor, huh, you must be important." She said jokingly. He suddenly came to the realization that he had never told her his name and apparently she hadn't recognized him, which was odd considering he was basically the face of Gotham.

Bruce chose to simply smile and reply, "You have no idea…"

When they reached his floor, he strode confidently towards his office, Jessica in tow, while nodding at several employees who greeted him.

They finally arrived at the double doors of his spacious office, as he reached them, holding them open for Jessica to enter, he watched as she walked over towards his desk, while he closed the doors.

She placed the boxes onto the table before something caught her eye, she walked towards the center of the large expensive wooden desk, before picking up a name plaque that read, "Bruce Wayne, Head CEO of Wayne Enterprises".

Her mouth drew agape as she turned around to stare at him in shock, "You're Bruce Wayne" she dumbly stated.

She couldn't believe she hadn't recognized him, of course she'd head of him, but she had been so busy in college, she just hadn't found time to read many magazines or news articles so of course, she wasn't aware of how he looked. Yet now, gazing at him, she realized he was the full package. He was handsome, obviously intelligent, well built, kind, and even rich to boot.

He smiled at her, before replying "I'm sorry, I thought you had recognized me before, I didn't realize you hadn't."

She just continued to stare dumbly in shock up at him. She had just met the most powerful and richest man in all of Gotham, in fact she was currently standing face to face with him in his office.

Finally she was able to get ahold of herself before saying, "Well, Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to actually meet you." He smiled and insisted, "Please if I'm going to continue to call you Jessica, you must call me Bruce."

Her mouth cracked up again and he once again received that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright then Bruce, it was nice to meet you but I really must be going now…" she was cut off at the sound of several gun shots and panicked screams.

Turning around, wide eyed she stared at Bruce, who seemed to immediately jump into action.

"What's going on?" Jessica whispered, panic filling her voice. By now Bruce had run behind his desk and had turned on his security cameras, watching with dread as he saw the Jokers face, storming through the building. He knew right away what the Joker was after…. and it was him.

* * *

Well thanks for reading, I'm working on my next chapter now, my first fanfiction, so please be nice, there might be some smut next chapter, but no promises... you might have to wait a while longer lol.

Anyways please review so I know whether to continue the story. Also favorite and make sure to follow the story so you know when I update. :)

If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or requests, leave me a review!


End file.
